Nekura
by Kiorikiri
Summary: What if Naruto went insane after the loss of his friends? What if the Kyuubi had some success at transforming Naruto to its whims? Possibly shonen ai. /Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Kiorikiri **

**Disclaimer: This spiel? Okies…I. Do. Not .Own. Naruto in any aspect except possibly the plot. **

**Alright then…this is my first fic…so just bear with me…kapish? **

**Summary: What if theKyuubi and the loss of Naruto's home and friends cause him to go insane? To change in ways no one ever thought he could? His enemies better beware. And is there a force even more powerful and dangerous than Akatsuki lurking in the shadows?**

**Authors Notes: Pain is Pain….no Nagato. Oh…this will prolly be shonen ai. If any are opposed to this then please be considerate to those who are interested and go find something else to occupy your time instead of wasting mine. Thank you. Also…some of the Akatsuki are alive. Jiraiya is dead sadly. I made up some of my own jutsu.**

"**Blah blah blah"= Kyuubi **

_**Nekura**_

**Chapter 1 **

**The devastation that was once the beautiful Village of the Leaves caused a pang of emptiness to lance through Naruto. Pain's body lay before him, broken and mangled. He closed his eyes tiredly. He felt drained of vitality and the fire that usually drove him extinguished. He had tried to sense the chakra signatures of his friends and allies but nothing seemed to emanate life. **

**Suddenly, he gripped his head and wailed as daggers of agony ripped through his skull. The insidious whispers of the fox started to echo in his mind. **

"**You have nothing left…so why continue to resist me? Have I not lent you my power to try to save your friends?" the fox whispered with faux hurt. Scowling, Naruto retaliated with scathing words.**

"I didn't ask for your power you damn fox!" "**Ahh but you did my pathetic vessel…the negative emotions you have harbored for so long are no longer bound by the love you held for your friends** **since they have perished for not even I could sense their souls from within," Kyuubi informed maliciously. **

**Naruto's eyes widened the true reality of the situation sank in. There truly wasn't any life within miles of where he was standing amid the rubble of his childhood home. **

**He was alone. Totally and utterly alone. Kyuubi seemed to purr at his vessels anguish. He gripped his hair, hunching over as though that could stop his nausea. "No..**.**No…I can't be alone," he kept saying over and over. Was this how Sasuke felt when he lost his family to his brother? "Oh Kami-sama," Naruto choked out. **

"**Yes?" Kyuubi said with a widening of his canines. **

"Fuck…you…," Naruto thought angrily.

**Alone. Alone. All alone. **

**Screams rent the sky that seemed to reach the ends of the world. For miles around the people felt**

**One Year Later **

**Rain pounded the earth as a small, cloaked figure walked steadily on. In the shadow of the hood there glowed a cobalt blue eye and a blood red eye. A slim katana of silver and black was slung on his back. Unpredictability seemed to cling to him even as danger seemed to haunt his every step. Every once and a while a sinister chuckle was uttered from his crimson lips edged with sharp, white canines. **

**Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain, was known to house certain people and information of which he sought. It was here this person would stop. **

**As he approached the large gates, the lazy sentries on either side of it leaped up from their light dozes to apprehend him. "Who seeks entrance? State your purpose," the dark haired sentry on the right demanded. They eyed his appearance critically. **

**Raising his head, he stared squarely at them. They gasped upon seeing his odd eyes. But what made their blood run cold was the wide, sinister grin that spoke of insanity and an easy willingness to kill. When he spoke it was like music but edged with a rough tenor that was animalistic in nature. **

"**You need not to know of my purpose…for what good is information to the deceased?" **

**Quicker than the untrained eye could follow he flashed before their eyes and plunged his blade through their hearts. Gurgling, they dropped soundlessly onto the ground. Raising the blood drenched blade to his lips he ran his lips on the edge and slit open his skin so that his blood mixed with their own before licking it sensually. "Hmm, blood with water dilutes," he murmured before sheathing Hakkyou Fuuten. **

**When entering the village, he blended into the shadows. No need to cause more strife to alert to his presence the foxy had stated. He pouted but had complied lest he invoke its wrath which would alert anyone within a hundred miles with his presence. The main building made of towering, dull gray stone was set farther into the village than he had expected. It was here he sought to find information on his quarry. **

**He started to hum under his breath the traditional death march which helped him focus more. A canine bearing grin slit his pale face as he sped through the shadows and pelting rain towards it. Casting himself amid the backdrop of the building and scaling the walls like how he used to when he still did pranks he made it to a slightly glowing window. "Huh…they are smarter than we gave them credit for," he muttered before savagely ripping his flesh open and splashing the window with it. The glass spider webbed cracks before disintegrating gently into the wind. **

**Pity any sorry soul who comes into contact with his cursed blood. Then like a wraith he slithered into the rooms, keeping partially covered by the shadows. It seemed he had entered an office that looked rarely used. For a moment he wondered why there hadn't been any alarms triggered yet then shrugged it off. He had confidence that he would get away. **

**Feet swift and sure, he left that room after deeming it useless to his search. Ninja stood some points but they seemed fairly…occupied. Curiously, he looked at what seemed to be captivating them then snorted softly. The sight of the lurid orange book brought a strange sense of nostalgia and pain before leaving just as quickly as it came. Continuing on his quest he darted through a room after looking around carefully for any resistance. When he encountered none he set to looking through the documents in various drawers. **

**He had to dismantle some wards that which proved to be no difficulty for his blood took care of them. After rifling through them all, he was starting to get frustrated. None of the rooms so far had led to any information. **

**When he reached the very top of the tower the door was being guarded with Jounin who upon sensing him threw shuriken which he deflected easily with his elongated claws. Narrowing his eyes, he darted in zig zag lines with Hakkyou Fuuten, which he channeled with destructive flames of purple that caused the Jounin that had been seared with it to burn to ashes. He could see that the Jounin would hesitant to use any damaging jutsus around the door so using that to his advantage he cried out "Nekura Shuriken!" and several hidden shuriken flew from between his fingers that had been hidden in his long sleeved cloak. **

**The blackened with malice pieces of metal ripped through with frightening accuracy into their bodies. Black veins spidered across their skin before imploding from the negative energy infused within the projectiles. Naruto stepped daintily through the entrails and copiously splattered blood to the gore streaked door they had once been guarding. "Fun…that was fun," he giggled to himself before pushing open the door. **

"**Hello….Naruto," a startlingly familiar voice intoned when he stepped into the oval room. Naruto froze, his grip on his katana wavering. A large stone desk which from what Naruto's keen eye sight could see held all the documents he had been seeking all that time. The person behind it was not what he was expecting at all. **

"**Sasuke," Naruto growled. **

**O.o So this sorta wrote itself? What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews would be highly appreciated so I could debate on whether I should continue or not. Thanks for reading thus far. ^-^  
><strong>

**Translation: Hakkyou Fuuten=Insanity(Fitting eh?) **

**Kami sama=God **

**Nekura Shuriken=Dark natured darts **

**This causes the evil aura Naruto imbued from his own damaged psyche and the fox's chakra to cling to the shuriken which causes its victims to be poisoned in a sense with the over influx of negative energy that causes them to explode. This is Naruto's favorite jutsu. **

**The purple flames were just a mixture of the fox and Naruto's chakra that can engulf the katana with flames similar to Amateratsu only slightly more lethal. **

**Enjoy the cliffie~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Kiorikiri **

**Disclaimer: Lol…if I owned Naruto do you honestly believe that I'd be writing _Fanfiction?_ **

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and all those who took time to actually read my drivel…it means more than you could ever hope to me. The alerts are freaking awesome too lol. Now…let's get on with the second chapter of Nekura, shall we? Oh, Naruto's hair color is a mix of a reddish tint due to the Kyuubi and his own sunny blonde so don't complain that that's not his real hair color lol Cuz this is my story :P (There is a plot twist…see if you can find it…clue: Madara does not exist and neither does Konan) I think its rather obvious but your call.**

_**Nekura**_

**Chapter 2 **

**On opposing sides, Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, and then Naruto started chuckling which proceeded to grow louder until it turned into cackling. Sasuke frowned while clasping his long, pale fingers together pensively. **

**Naruto's head tilted downwards so his longish strawberry blonde hair covered his face from view. He bit into his abused lips in an attempt to stifle his insane laughter with no such luck. **

"**Hmm, I see my spies have not been wrong in their reports, not that I expected them to be," Sasuke stated casually with a slight tightening of his fingers. He watched Naruto carefully. Eventually raising his head, he favored Sasuke with a ghost of his once sunny smile. **

"**Spying? Oh how the famed Uchiha have fallen to use such measures," Naruto sing songed, sinister eyes sparkling. Sasuke continued to look impassively at him which caused his smile to widen further, baring sharp canines. Naruto continued. **

"**My dear teme…why don't you enlighten me on how you became the Kage of this poor Kami forsaken village? I'm sure Snakie-chan wasn't too pleased to have his scaly head chopped off by the vessel he had laid so many of his hopes of immortality on," Naruto inquired with false sweetness. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke answered. **

"**Orochimaru was nothing more than a ways to kill my brother who I have yet to pinpoint in a clear location to obliterate so once his usefulness diminished he was disposed of," Sasuke replied calmly. **

"**Amegakure was a place I had decided to be worthy of being taken over at least for nothing more than to have a place in which to conduct orders and a have a stable position in which to do so," he continued to explain. **

**Naruto had remained silent through Sasuke's explanation. He was eyeing the documents on the desk. His advanced eyesight confirmed that they really were the documents he desired. So the person he had threatened and killed had not lied after all. **

'**How amusing to be spied upon and not sense it while I was doing the same thing' Naruto mused. **

**Noticing that Naruto's attention had focused on the documents he had on his desk, he smirked. **

"**So these were what you were looking for, hmm?" **

**Scowling, Naruto retorted, "As if you didn't know." **

**Peering at him with slightly mocking eyes, Sasuke gestured at the papers lazily. "Take them, I no longer have use for them as they are nothing more than incomplete reports of a dead man," he sneered. **

**Peering at him in distrust, Naruto lifted his nose to delicately sniff the air for a trap or stench of dishonesty from Sasuke. Finding none, he confidently stepped closer to the desk. Snatching the papers up, he stuffed them carefully into his large, cloak pockets. "Please take care to not to kill anymore of my men Naruto or I'll test your new insanity against my own might," Sasuke warned with a scowl. **

**Naruto just cheerfully waved at him before leaping onto the window sill behind Sasuke. Staring wide eyed at Naruto, he wondered briefly how the hell he had gotten behind him so quickly without him noticing till a second too late. That could've been fatal. Naruto smirked as though reading his mind. Secrets do kill the poor cat indeed, they do," Naruto said cryptically. **

"**So long….teme," Naruto called over his shoulder in a faux obnoxious voice that brought back memories of old times in Sasuke. A piece of bloodstained paper flew in the wind and rain to Sasuke. **

**It read, _"Your dear brother lies in wait beyond bloody rocks in the land of regrets."_ **

**Shaking his head in annoyance and amusement, Sasuke looked in the direction Naruto had disappeared. "How we have changed," he murmured before whirling around. "Moon!" he barked. After a few moments a shadow emerged from within the deep recesses of the room. **

"**Yes, sir?" he inquired. Moon was swathed in black with a crescent moon shaped mask on his face. "I wish for you to do some reconnaissance for me and make it swift, I'll give you a month and a half, no more no less," he ordered sternly. **

**Inclining his head, he agreed. Before he left, Sasuke stopped him with a question. "What did you think of Naruto?" he asked casually watching his reaction in his movements. Pausing, he waited a few seconds before answering. **

"**He is a force to watch out for…so different from what he once was I am at a loss as to how to react…I never expected the Kyuubi to break his psyche," he replied, tone neutral except for the slight tensing of his posture. **

"**Hmm, I had suspicions," Sasuke said quietly. Nodding, Moon disappeared. **

**Alone, Sasuke closed his eyes. **

"**So the die is cast…lets see who wins this game of chance Naruto," Sasuke whispered to the empty room. **

**The rhythm of water dropping from the crags reverberated through the dim chamber. Wraith like shadows stood around in a circle, conversing. **

**Deep crimson eyes with black markings watched the proceedings at the head of the group in vague amusement. When the bickering got to be almost unbearable he interfered. "Silence," he commanded quietly. **

**The chamber was immediately shrouded in tense silence. Casting his eyes around the room, he started on the real topic they had originally come into a meeting to discuss. **

**They all turned in his direction. **

"**Deidara…if you would, Itachi said, gesturing in the blonde haired mans direction. Lips quirked in a cocky smirk, he began his detailed report. "Your little brother is quite a bit like you, capturing the weakened Amegakure village," He said gleefully. **

**Raising an eyebrow, he gave him the signal to keep going. "He also acquired the Mangekyou at long last…he'll be so much fun to play with…" Deidara said with a giggle. Shaking his head slightly, he asked, "Is that all?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Very well…Kisame?" **

**Baring shark like teeth in a parody of a smile, Kisame began. "When you sent me to scout out more lackeys since our previous ones were mysteriously killed, I happened upon some interesting bit of information," he said with dangerously gleaming eyes. **

**Everyone shifted. "And that is?" Itachi asked impatiently. Grinning wider now at their avid attention, he continued. "There was tell of a deadly Ninja who killed anyone who crossed his path, he was said to look like a fox…an ethereal one with an insane smile and a katana of purple flames," he explained. 'A fox?' Itachi thought, eyes narrowing in thought. **

"**That is indeed interesting…where was he last spotted?" Sasori asked before Itachi could, interest aglow in his eyes. Scrunching his forehead, Kisame replied, "I think just a few scant miles from Kusa." **

**Itachi looked curiously at the unusually quiet members. By now Hidan or Tobi would've shouted out something regardless of his threats. Kakazu was just watching the proceedings in silence, probably contemplating financial matters far beyond their normal understanding. Zetsu was quietly arguing with himself like usual. **

"**Whoa…I'd love to see this..._fox_," Deidara breathed, already imagining ways to blow someone up that seemed to be of unearthly origins. Itachi sent a 'mild' glare at him and he scoffed and turned away. "So would I," Itachi murmured. **

**Since Kisame fell silent he turned to Sasori. "Any news on the elusive Kazekage of Suna?" **

**A few months ago, Gaara of the Sand, Kazekage of Suna had disappeared for reasons unknown and left his siblings in charge of Suna in his absence. **

"**We are in need of the excess demonic power that wasn't entirely extracted since much of the Bijuu's power was used a year ago in the destruction of Konohagakure," Itachi reminded them lest by some miracle they _forgot_. **

**Sasori shook his head ruefully. "None of our connections have come across anything, it's like he simply vanished off the face of the earth," Sasori amended, somewhat frustrated. He had never had any problems in his quest for information, second only to Zetsu. **

**Disapointed, Itachi turned to Tobi who was playing in some far off world only he knew with the clouds on his cloak sleeves. Coughing lightly, Tobi started. Snickers resounded round the room and if Tobi didn't have a mask on he would've shown a red face. "Tobi is a good boy, sir!" he cried, waving his arms around happily. **

**Itachi just stared unnervingly at him until he began. Laughing weakly, Tobi shuffled his feet. "Umm, Tobi hasn't found any information on the movements of the other Hidden Villages," he admitted sheepishly. Itachi sighed and rubbed his aching eyes. Turning to Kakazu he inquired as to their financial state of affairs. "Could be better…could always be better…"he muttered. Guessing that things were alright in that area, he turned to Hidan. **

"**What? You think I could fucking get through the damn wards with that old hag of a bitch breathing down my neck? The goddamn shitface wouldn't even let me near her files with a fucking ten foot pole," he growled angrily. **

"**Did I not tell you to dismantle them from afar? So the chances of being caught would not have been as much of a possibility?" Kakazu snapped at Hidan who in turn turned on him with swear words. 'So much for obtaining the legendary documents of the Shinigami' Itachi thought wryly. **

"**Silence," Itachi ordered with obvious annoyance. "Hidan…I expect you to listen to Kakazu in the future or there will be dire consequences," he warned with a frown. For once Hidan kept his mouth shut. He knew how much he could and could not get away with. Lastly, he turned to Zetsu. **

"**How goes the progress?" he asked. **

"**As well as one-**

**could expect with this idiot- **

**Hey! We are the same part of the- **

**you are no part of me, you-" then it went downhill from there until Itachi froze them both in mid sentence with a fiery glare promising death if they didn't obey. **

**The black part of Zetsu spoke first. "The whispers stretch as far as Kumogakure of a uprising of an unknown group which could rival us in terms of power but I fear they are- **

"**Much more powerful in terms of…_ungodly methods_," the white part finished. "Such as?" Itachi pressed. They shook their head. **

"**That's the thing- **

**They are so secretive that it's almost like- **

**Aren't of this world- **

**They are said by witnesses or those who lived- **

**Long enough to say anything that they are translucent and wear a garment of- **

**A type that has never been seen before, much like gossamer-"**

**They shrugged helplessly. **

**Intrigued, the Akatsuki fell into thoughtful silence. **

"**Thank you…continue your missions, dismissed," Itachi ordered. **

**Nodding in respect, they shimmered out of existence. **

**Naruto stopped on a branch, miles away from Amegakure. There was a change in the air. **

**It was of death. **

"**Come to me my pathetic prey…I love to play before eating you~!" Naruto screamed into the sky before laughing hysterically. **

**Birds flew away, cawing in distress. **

…**.So…comments? **

**A/N: For why the Amegakure village was weakened: Soon after Pain was defeated, Amegakure went into rebellion. The Daimyo had grown corrupt without the influence of Pain and fights had torn the infrastructure of their government or whatever. Seeing that the village still had some potential Sasuke captured it with relative ease shortly after killing Snakie – chan. There is no team Hebi or Taka. **

**Shinigami=Death God**


End file.
